


Glanni's Shattered Dream

by GlanniGlitterz



Series: Glanni WWE AU [1]
Category: LazyTown, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Manipulation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlanniGlitterz/pseuds/GlanniGlitterz
Summary: Everything seemed to be going good when Glanni and Goldust won the tag team championship; however, it's not at all what Glanni had thought.





	Glanni's Shattered Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Welcome to my WWE AU for Glanni; I love combining things I love, so this was naturally going to happen. This is based on something that happened in my game, WWE 2k19, last night, and the characterization of Goldust/Dustin is based strictly on kayfabe (storyline). If there's any interest, I may make this multi-chapter, or just continue on with oneshots for each inspiration.

It was the first SmackDown after they became tag team champs, and Glanni was over the moon. Instead of his catsuit and pink coat, he changed his outfit to one a bit sexier; a gold crop top, gold hot-pants, and black thigh high boots, trying to match Dustin—Goldust’s--color scheme. After some warm-up stretches, Goldust’s music hit, and the duo set off to the ring, for their match.

Their opponents for the night were Alexander Wolfe and The Undertaker—a duo that Glanni never thought he’d see ever—and they were putting up quite the fight. Undertaker had made the tag to Alexander, who immediately grabbed Glanni and slammed him hard onto the mat. As Glanni struggled to get to his feet, Alexander was busy taunting the crowd, giving him the opportunity to head to his corner and make a tag—well, so he thought. As he went to make the tag, Goldust hopped off the ring apron, smirking at Glanni before walking away and up the ramp, leaving Glanni to fend for himself. He was in disbelief, staring at his partner. They were getting along fine, weren’t they? He hadn’t done anything wrong, as far as he knew. His thoughts were interrupted by a dropkick to the back.

Somehow, Glanni managed to fight both Alexander and The Undertaker, winning after using his finisher move, a jackknife powerbomb called “The Glitter-Bomb” on Undertaker. As the referee raised his arm in victory, Glanni couldn’t even pretend to be happy about it. He was still fuming over being left there. Grabbing the tag team titles, he stormed off to the back, intent on finding his partner.

After a few moments, he found The Bizarre One, and promptly threw his title belt at him. “What the hell was that shit?!” Glanni yelled, furious. “You just up and left and I had to take those two behemoths on by myself! I’m surprised I made it out unscathed! We are PARTNERS. You don’t just do that, you’re supposed to--”

“Do you ever shut up?” Goldust asked, glaring at Glanni. “We may be partners, but we are **_not_** friends.”

Glanni’s expression turned to one of confusion and slight betrayal. “But… I thought you--”

“What? That I actually liked you? That you had me under your spell with your charms, and the way you use your… assets… to get what you want?” he stood up, stepping close to Glanni, where their faces were inches apart. “Let’s make it clear, Glanni. If anyone had anyone under their spell, it was me having you under my spell. I am the master of mind games.”

Taking a step back, Glanni looked away. This hurt more than he could put into words. The Bizarre One stepped forward, once again closing the gap between them. He grabbed Glanni by the chin, forcing him to look at him. 

“If you think there was ever going to be anything between us, you’re a pathetic fool. It was all a game, all a big mind game. And you fell for it.”

After a moment, Goldust let him go and walked away. Glanni stood there, stunned and hurt, trying not to let his guard down in a locker room full of people who disliked him. He had to get back at his partner, but… how?


End file.
